Obliviousness
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: (Non-mass) In which Shisui is nervous and Sakura is oblivious.


**Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought I'd share with you all. If you're interested in sending me any, my tumblr name is 'stonemedusa' and I'm happy to write up any Sakura pairing you send my way!**

* * *

"Shisui, are you ready yet?" Sakura called from the front door, her face irritated as another loud bang echoed throughout the mans apartment.

He was always waiting until the last minute when it came to visiting Sasuke's family.

She understood that he wasn't too fond of Sasuke's treatment of her in their early years as a team, but her teammate had gotten over that and they were pretty close now.

Seriously, Shisui could hold a grudge.

"Okay, I'm all ready to go Sakura-chan! Sorry about that, I just couldn't fine the damn…Ah, never mind." He mumbled as he came down the stairs, pulling his shoes on and locking the door as she moved to wait outside.

"It's okay, but we'll be late if we don't get moving!" the pinkette teased, her face blushing slightly as she took in his dressed up form.

Her boyfriend could clean up nicely…

Not that he wasn't attractive any other time, he just looked good in formal clothes. And the way he was eying her new red dress told her he was going down a similar train of thoughts.

"You look beautiful tonight Sakura, absolutely breathtakingly beautiful…" he announced as they started walking, his hand finding hers, their fingers locking as they made their way down the almost empty streets. Blushing again and looking to him with a smile, she giggled slightly and nudged him with her hip teasingly, only to feel something strange in his pocket.

"Huh? What's that?" she asked, looking to the small package that peaked out of his shallow pocket.

Shisui froze for a moment before laughing and brushing her question off, the curious girl just shrugging and going along with it. He'd tell her later, it was probably just a present for his favourite aunt Mikoto.

"Hey Sakura…how…how would you feel about…" He trailed off, his face going red before he stopped himself, biting his bottom lip and looking away as she squeezed his hand a little tighter. "God damn it…"

What was with him today? He'd been acting strange ever since he and Itachi went to buy supplies this morning.

"What is it Shisui? You know you can tell me anything." She prodded, her face turning slightly worried as he silently swore to himself, muttering under his breath as he looked down at her, his eyes flickering between their usual dark colour and the bright red of the sharingan in nervousness.

It was a bad habit of his, but it was the only way she could really tell when something was bothering him.

"…Look at me, standing here with the girl of my dreams, and I'm not even brave enough to…"

"To what? Shisui, you're the bravest man I've ever met, don't put yourself down like that. You can tell me later if it's bothering you too much right now, I don't mind." She smiled at him, nudging him with her hip again as they turned another corner, Shisui silently moving the small box to his other pocket when she hit it again.

"I love you Sakura-chan, from the bottom of my heart." He whispered as they neared the compound.

"I love you too Shisui, now, let's go and get this over with, I haven't seen Sasuke much lately, it'll be nice to talk to him again!" her boyfriend just scowled slightly and moved his hand from hers, wrapping his arm around her waist as they got closer.

"Sakura…I need to talk to Itachi real quick once we get inside, is that okay?" He asked as the got to the door, him knocking as she looked to him curiously.

"You don't need to ask me Shisui, I'll be fine with Mikoto and Sasuke."

Speaking of the woman, Mikoto opened the door before them, her face flushing with happiness as she eyes them both, her eyes lingering slightly longer on Shisui as she raised a brow in question. All her boyfriend did was sheepishly look away and clutch the pinkette closer, subtly patting his left pocket as the woman giggled to herself.

The pinkette just watched on from the side as the two continued to have a silent conversation.

It was okay though, he'd tell her what was going on sooner or later.

"Alright, come inside you two, tonight's a big night after all and we can't have either of you getting sick!"


End file.
